


套路 第二十二章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第二十二章





	套路 第二十二章

顾连森摊成大字躺在自家地板上，听着浴室里传来的水声，迷茫地瞪着天花板。  
前几天他不是才躺在这里决定和叶惺不再来往的吗？为什么现在人却在他的浴室里洗澡？而且还即将要跟他同居整整一个月？  
顾连森狠狠地捏了一下自己的大腿，好痛，不是在做梦啊。  
浴室里的水声突然停了，传来了叶惺的声音：“连森？我忘记拿我的衣服了，可以递给我一下吗？”  
顾连森立刻蹦了起来，动作太猛让他眼前一花，连忙扶着书桌站稳，答道：“好！”  
叶惺的衣服叠得整整齐齐放在了床上，顾连森拿起来，拉开了卧室与厨房间的拉门，低头看了眼小小的台阶，迈了过去，一抬头，吓得手一抖，衣服都差点掉在了地上。  
叶惺正一丝`不挂地面朝他，低着头站在浴室门前的吸水地毯上，右手垂在身侧，上面还严严实实地裹着洗澡前被顾连森强行包上的塑料袋，左手拎着毛巾，笨拙地擦着头发上的水，但水滴还是沿着他半长的发丝滴到了他白`皙的胸膛上，划过结实的胸肌和腹肌，没入下腹部稀疏的毛发中。那性｀感的人鱼线延续到了修长健壮的双腿间，尺寸过人的男性象征安静地蛰伏在阴影中。  
顾连森是个南方人，虽说以前训练前后换衣服都会见到不少裸｀体，但也不是像眼前人这样全`裸的。他面红耳赤，不敢细看，转开头，把手中的衣服递了出去，手上一轻，他就连忙缩手。 结果叶惺只拿住了放在上面的短袖，轻轻一带，短裤就掉在了地上。 叶惺只有一只手能动，手里还拿着毛巾，顾连森连忙弯腰去捡，抬头时却猝不及防在极近的距离看到了叶惺的下`身。 叶惺的长腿也很白，像是保留了一部分白种人的肤色，毛发却很稀疏。腿间的性｀器虽然颜色较深，但上面弯曲的青色血管还是隐约可见，加上这尺寸，尽管是在平静状态也显得有些骇人。 近在咫尺的春光让顾连森僵在半路，愣愣地盯着叶惺的那处。直到叶惺低低笑了一声，说：“再看要收费了。”  
顾连森才如梦初醒，意识到自己刚刚做了什么，羞得恨不得找个地洞钻进去，把手里的短裤往叶惺湿漉漉的怀里一塞，飞快地窜回了卧室，唰地拉上了拉门。

叶惺看着仓皇逃窜的顾连森，对方的反应比他预想的还要夸张，他努力憋着不笑出声。  
叶惺解开手上的塑料袋，穿好衣服，拉开拉门，放过了缩在角落不敢看他的顾连森，慢条斯理地打量着顾连森的家。  
这是个很普通的岛国单身公寓，构造跟宿舍差不多，整个屋子呈直筒型，进门便能一眼直接看到卧室和阳台，进门左右两边是浴室和厕所，走几步就是个小厨房，厨房和卧室间用一扇磨砂玻璃的拉门隔开，卧室里家具不多，却显得很温馨。一张迷你双人床，一套书桌椅，地上铺着卡其色的地毯，上面放了一张充当餐桌的小暖桌。床单、桌布和窗帘都是浅蓝色的，让整间屋子都显得很柔和。 顾连森正抱着腿缩在暖桌旁，见他久久不出声，忍不住抬头看他，然后皱了皱眉。  
“你头发还没擦干！”  
“一只手不方便，没事，一会就干了。”  
“不行。会感冒的。”  
顾连森蹦起来，抢过他手中毛巾，把他按在了椅子上，动作轻柔地替他擦干头发。  
叶惺上了小学之后就没有人给他擦过头发了，头上传来的陌生又熟悉的触感让他心痒难搔，刚想伸手去抓住头上的那只手，顾连森却突然把不知道何时拿出来的吹风筒打开了。与擦头发的动作相比，他吹头发的动作可以说是相当粗暴了。顾连森的手插进了叶惺的发间，顺着吹风的方向给他顺着头发，但是叶惺刚刚一只手擦头发时把头发弄得有点打结，而顾连森估计也没给人吹过头发，丝毫没有发现手感不太对，毫不留情地把结硬生生给扯开了。叶惺哭笑不得，开口让他停下，但吹风筒的声音盖过了他的抗议，好不容易等吹完了头，叶惺感觉刚刚经历了一场酷刑。

吹完了头，顾连森说：“我去洗澡。你先睡吧，我的床有点小，你睡床吧，我睡地毯就行。”  
“我睡地毯。”  
“不行，你都这样了还睡什么地毯。”  
“要么你睡床我睡地上，要么你就跟我挤一挤一起睡床。”叶惺很坚决。  
顾连森看了看自己特意挑的床，虽然确实比宿舍的80厘米宽的单人床要大一些，但也不过一米三，两个大男人在上面虽说可以睡得下，但是势必会有点挤。他又看了看叶惺，叶惺态度坚定，他叹了口气，还是答应了一起睡床。

顾连森把厨房的拉门关得严严实实的，才走进浴室，又牢牢地关上浴室门。他不明白为什么岛国的房子都已经这么小了，还要把卫浴分开，而且浴室还一定会有浴缸，导致卫生间和浴室都极度狭窄，浴室里甚至没有放衣服的空间。平时顾连森一个人在家，从来都是裸着出来卧室才穿衣服的，现在家里多了个人，顾连森把衣服放在了不远处的柜顶。但为了避免刚刚的状况，顾连森决定明天去买个衣物筐放门口。  
一想到刚刚的画面，顾连森就红了脸，但还是不由自主地回忆着刚刚的细节。叶惺的身材很好，腹肌和胸肌形状很漂亮，不是健身房里练出来的那种夸张的肌肉，是常年运动积累的那种自然的美。那对让他羡慕的大长腿线条也十分好看，至于两腿中间……  
出于男人皆有的攀比心理，顾连森伸手握住了自己的小兄弟，一边用手丈量着一边回忆着，觉得叶惺的好像真的比他大。顾连森只好安慰自己，说不定硬起来之后还是自己的比较大。敏感的小兄弟被捏来捏去，有点不悦地开始抬头抗议。顾连森嘴角抽搐，采取了暴力镇压，迅速地开了冷水，把小兄弟的热情给浇灭了。  
洗了个冷水澡湿漉漉地走出来，迎面扑来的空调冷风让他猛地一抖，他一边像贼一样留意着拉门那边的动静，一边飞快地穿上了衣服。穿好衣服，他才松了口气，拉开门走进卧室，却发现叶惺安静地缩在床上靠里的角落里，已经睡着了。  
顾连森轻手轻脚地走到床边，目不转睛地看着床上的人。 叶惺的头发很软，几撮不羁的刘海垂下来，轻轻地盖在了眉毛处。叶惺的睫毛很长也很密，顾连森平时总是被下面锐利的双眼夺走了注意力，直到此刻才发觉。 睡着的人表情平静，从里到外散发出一种柔和的感觉。 被空调吹得有点冷的顾连森觉得，叶惺旁边一定很温暖。 他被一种无形的力量驱使，关了灯，小心翼翼地爬了上床，钻进了被窝。很暖。很安心。


End file.
